


Across the Continents

by CrimsonDream



Series: Mystery Box [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi, World Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 曾经想要写的100题。后来发生了一些事，好些原稿也丢了，就这样吧。立Flag总是要狗带的。-2016-2017。
Relationships: André Villas-Boas/José Mourinho, Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, César Azpilicueta/Thibaut Courtois
Series: Mystery Box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910323





	1. 皮法

**Author's Note:**

> （但我很高兴后来又发生了一些事，让我至少把当时的soulmate AU写出来了。）

**Spain.**

最后一节训练课的时候，Ney很不满，他向Leo抱怨皮克又把他的发型弄毁了。

“明明胖胖也在边上！”他大声控诉，指着刚刚才和自己头抵着头凑在一块叨叨的Luis。“为什么每次倒霉的只有我！”

“他就是这样，”球王叉着腰，不紧不慢屹立在诺坎普的大地上。“喜欢比他矮的，能圈在怀里的，特别会冲他发脾气又实际上没什么伤害的对象。”

“……我觉得你应该不是在说我。”

Leo只是回了他一个能看见酒窝的，好像很羞涩的微笑。

罪魁祸首早已捧着下巴，毫无心理负担在旁边走神。Leo总是知道的最多，但他说不说都没有差别。虽然每次回国家队的时候，皮克总要牙酸一阵。脸不是问题——好吧，也许以前是，但现在真的不是了。毕竟他认识那个人这么多年，这么这么这么多年，足够皮克在无数时刻里幻想过自己和对方老去的模样。至于好不好看，那都最多是未来计划里的一个小偏差，而他早已习惯面对总是会出现的偏差。

皮克一直自信，自己是那个有能力付出的，那么选择权就永远在他手上。

而他的选择是永远。

可惜他仍然腿疼，只有继续郁闷不能随队去曼切斯特，虽然皮克倒真还记得当年去伦敦的那条路怎么走。那时他经常在火车上睡着，不介意Cesc有没有在出站口等他。

相见是迟早的事，他不急于验证这份命中注定。

FIN.

**England.**

Cesc醒来的时候，电子钟显示还只是半夜。

他觉得很饿，推开压在胸口的胳膊爬起来找吃的。煎了两个蛋，放了足够多的油、胡椒和盐。以前经常吃水煮蛋的时候，吃来吃去都只能吃出来蛋白质的味道。披萨上满是香肠，里面放了两倍的芝士。刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的可乐，打开时能听见和广告一样的爽朗气泡。

在退役后为数不多的好处里，对于吃的罪恶感终于随时间消失了很多。炸鸡和薯条，甜点和冰淇淋，高油高盐高糖高热量，能带来愉快感的东西很多时候总和有害度呈显著正相关，而Cesc早已学会不去思考抵抗和屈服的界限。

Geri只穿着短裤，一脸顺带被吵醒的睡眼惺忪，风凉说再吃下去迟早会膨胀得像他良好的自我感觉一样。Cesc施舍了他一个白眼，嘴里还叼着一片披萨。

会影响我们之间的感情吗。

会的。如果你真的胖成那样，我就不得不退役后还要加倍锻炼，才能维持把你抱起来的力气。Geri打了个哈欠。而我觉得这实在很不公平。

他用一坨香肠堵住了那张还想烦人的嘴。

最后Geri真的把他扛回了床上，像扛一袋米或者扛一头猪，不过Cesc已经吃饱了。他的嘴唇上还有点油，彼此用胡子在对方脸上厮杀了一小会，争取让粗糙的皮肤一起更沧桑一点。

Cesc的胃已经暖和起来了，胸口也是。所有的愉快已经被融化成了满足，最后都回归到了安心而放松的困倦上。

如果他开始越来越多的选择屈服，只要全怪Geri就对了。

FIN.


	2. AVB鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八点档超狗血偶像韩剧！  
>   
> （其实没看过韩剧（也不怎么认识阿四（。

**Portugal.**

Jose看着他，波尔图的阳光下，就连每一根睫毛都是金色的。

“上或者不上，决定首发——这是一道选择题。”

Andre知道Jose的潜台词：而你会遇见无数道选择题。他觉得自己总会知道Jose的潜台词，正如他知道最终通往成功的道路，是由无数的正确选择铺就的。

他有自信不迷失在分歧里，就像他有自信闭着眼睛穿过波尔图。

Andre出生在此，又有幸生活了二十来年，因此熟悉这座城市每一块石砖的样子。他开始为俱乐部工作的时候只有十六岁，年轻得就像刚来青年队试训的球员，甚至在夜里偶尔还能感到少有的生长痛。睡得多和长身体没什么关系，他仍然足够高，足够让Jose愉快地把重任和脑袋都枕在他肩膀上。

他能听见Jose没有发出的笑声，贴着脖子。他们的思绪和心灵也应该贴在一起，Andre想。不然这很难解释他从其中感到的契合，解释当Jose用那种眼神只看着你的时候，那种近似于被爱着的错觉。

Rui在一旁沉默，他从来就不太像个威胁。

而Andre从来没想过自己会有判断错误的时候。

他曾经跨过杜罗河，看见桥墩下的涂鸦墙上，有人喷出了Jose的名字。和俱乐部标志挨在一起。

没有人会记得一名助理教练，他们和曾经闪耀但消失在青年队的年轻人一样，都是浪尖上的泡沫。

无数小船在岸边摇曳，装满葡萄酒的木桶规整地堆成三角。它们是有产地的，也将会被送往已经确定的目的地。

他希望自己的名字也能被记住。

等他跨过泰晤士河的时候，已经学会不去低头了。

Andre有很多渴望，比他自己以为的还多。他意识不到那些莫名的欠缺，便对此毫无所察。

Rui不在。他去取车了，就像真正的司机一样敬业。留下Andre一个人把Jose堵在门口。

“你教会我的，这是一道选择题。二选一，你只能留下一个。”

他知道自己得不到想要的回答。

他确实没有得到。

Andre走的时候悄无声息。他不想看见Rui，所以无所谓Jose也没来。

当他从万米高空隔着玻璃往下看的时候，才意识到米兰没有河流。

这里没有什么再能给他的东西了。

Andre其实早就明白，无论哪一年，什么时候，只要他问出那个问题，Jose就只会给出同样的答案。

而他知道那不是自己。

他问错了。

不是每一道问题都要是选择题。它们有的没有答案，有的别无选择。

但就连这一点也是Jose教给他的。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16年10月的时候，阿四去阿姆斯特丹开会，结果大坦白了和你鸟的感情经历，过于真诚，以至于原文比什么同人都好看。
> 
> "In my formative moments working with Jose was _**the best time of my life**_ —— I was able to lean to many things and working with him takes you to another level," said Villas-Boas on Tuesday, speaking in Amsterdam.
> 
> "You _**fall in love with him** _and he becomes your idol. I wanted to be like him, know everything that he knew and absorb all the information he was giving.
> 
> "Then you fall on the wrong side of Jose and that's when things change and you realise that you've been blinded by someone. He has this fascinating capability of getting the best out of you, which has good or bad consequences for people.
> 
> "My consequences were that as a result of the argument or disagreement we had, I started my coaching career."
> 
> 然后吵完架转头怒去你车证明自己结果摔死在坑里的阿四也是真的。
> 
> "The Chelsea experience was too much too soon," he added. "I wasn't flexible as a manager at that time. I was communicative, but I wasn't flexible in my approach. At Tottenham I learnt to be different.
> 
> "In professional football you have to live the day-to-day. The objective is the group performance, but every single individual requires a different response from a manager.
> 
> "You can't be the same person to each player. At Chelsea the group was more important, I stuck to my methods too much."


	3. 裤袜戴五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个没有卵用的旅游指南。

**Argentina.**

阿斯皮利奎塔和库尔图瓦曾经一起去过一次南极。

听说了行程的艾登在出发前一直闹着要一张明信片，库尔图瓦并不想管，可耐不住阿斯皮利奎塔心软。后者找了很久邮局，最后直到上了冰原才和科考站打的商量。他们出发前还穿着夏装，拖鞋短裤，非常凉爽地暴露在阿根廷的夏季里。乌斯怀亚，世界尽头，天很蓝，海也是。

穿越海峡的时候，所有人都拿到了晕船药。西班牙人很困，基本上三天都睡了过去。他枕在库尔图瓦的胸口，隔着一层睡衣的脸颊非常温暖。在连船舱里都能感受到剧烈摇晃的时候，库尔图瓦盯着干干净净的天花板，觉得怀里抱着的好像是世界的唯一锚点。

他们终于靠近岛屿和陆地，看见许多企鹅，毛茸茸的，紧密团在一起，轮换挤进核心取暖。库尔图瓦嘀咕这比任意球人墙排的结实多了，引得旁边阿斯皮利奎塔一阵大笑。声音被录进手机，因为大风而听起来断断续续，和西班牙人露出的牙齿一道，明亮地映照在白雪反射的阳光下。

不远处，融化的冰块落进海里，激起水花，在动静传来前就消失得差不多了。

观测鲸鱼的时候，为了靠得更近，所有人坐上了皮筏艇，试图遵守公约，保持距离。不过仍然挡不住有一条幼鲸满怀好奇，扭动身躯就从船底擦了过去。整条小艇晃得厉害，一片惊叫此起彼伏，西班牙人倒是好好坐在库尔图瓦腿间，穿得够多，裹成一个看了就非常温暖的圆球。他转过来想要和比利时人说话的样子看上去和海里的那些巨大生物一样开心，库尔图瓦想也没想就亲了一下对方。不长，很快，那条鲸鱼的尾巴甚至还有个尖露在外面。没人注意到这边，就连阿斯皮利奎塔自己都一瞬间绷住了肩膀。

这个人接下来拍的照片八成全要糊了，心情忽然非常好的库尔图瓦一脸事不关己地想。

他们终于在看够冰山前回到了大陆。假期还长，两个人还去了好些地方，戴着墨镜，悠哉地走在阳光毒辣的大街上，反正谁都会说西班牙语。可惜整个一月都没有比赛，糖果盒的门口显得有些寂寞，倒是纪念品店一如既往地开着，和斯坦福桥旁边的Megastore也没什么本质上的区别。

伊瓜苏的蝴蝶们意外的更喜欢库尔图瓦，比利时人很无奈地接受了怎么赶也赶不走的现实，任凭阿斯皮利奎塔边笑边把自己拍了个彻底。他们把照片贴在私人群里，威廉点了个赞，不太服气地表示巴西那一头更加好看。贝戈维奇则说下次带你们见识一下冬天的尼亚加拉，等瀑布开始封冻了，大家应该都来比试一下谁能在冰峰上爬得更高。

艾登还在问礼物的事，库尔图瓦决定把他随手拖黑一小时。收到了足够多小费的旅行代理非常开心，发来邮件，里面写道开往北极的破冰船提前预定船票打折，问有没有兴趣。

他们决定明年一起再去一次。

FIN.


End file.
